1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for securing cloud computing environments.
2. Description of the Background Art
Virtual machines, in general, are well known in the art of computer science. Generally speaking, a virtual machine is a software implementation of a machine (i.e., a computer) that executes programs like a physical machine. Multiple virtual machines may run on a single computer hardware platform, which is also referred to as “host machine.” Although the virtual machines run in the same host machine, each virtual machine has its own operating system and application programs, and functions as a computing environment separate from the other virtual machines. Just like a physical machine, a virtual machine may be infected with malware, such as computer viruses, worms, Trojans, rootkits, and spyware.
Cloud computing refers to services, storage, processing, and other computing tasks performed over a computer network using distant server computers. Cloud computing provides computational resources to an end-user, also referred to as a “tenant,” without the end-user setting up his own computing infrastructure. Embodiments of the present invention pertain to providing anti-malware services to virtual machines in multi-tenant cloud computing environments.